


Mobsters and Their Omega

by BlogAnonimous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogAnonimous/pseuds/BlogAnonimous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob bosses Harry Styles | Niall Horan | Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson live dark lives as killer mobsters who are no ametures to the drug dealing business.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enter little Omega Zayn Malik who lives a pure life - oblivious to the darkness that will crash into his world.</p><p>And change it.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue~

As cute , seventeen year old Zayn Malik makes his way through an ally - that results in a shorter route- a van pulls up behind, at the mouth of the ally way. Men in black with ski-masks hiding their true identities from the world jump out and grab their unsuspecting victim. Drug him. And drag him into the back of the van. Whisking him away into the night.

Bound by shackles,at the back of the van, blindfolded and shaking like a leaf, Zayn Malik is stolen from his neighbourhood. Into the dark night.

What's left behind, is a scruffy,used beanie, which hold the secret that the little HYBRID omega hold so dearly to his heart.

 

All that is left.....

 

.....is a beanie.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me go! Let. Me. G- “A desperate Zayn struggled against his binds- but was soon silenced after a sharp backhand. That shut him up quickly.

 

“Listen here you vile creature -” one masked man, who smelled as if he had had one too many beers,  
But was cut off by another man too his left “– you might want to shut your trap since the boss wanted you unharmed, but he didn’t say pure” He finished off with a full set of disgustingly yellow teeth.

“We know everything about you Zayn Malik. Everything” a woman punctuated the last words- making Zayn shiver down to his very bones.

“We’ve been watching you.” A voice from the right starts –and seriously, how many of them are there? How big is this van? Where was he being taken to- “hey kitty” oh great the beer man was back.

“We don’t like to repeat ourselves so listen” he jerked his head back into a right direction.

“As I’ve been saying, we’ve been watching you. For months. Waiting for the right time… to STRIKE” she finished while cackling to herself as if she had made the world’s funniest joke.

 

All of Zayn’s hairs were standing up. He was tense, very on edge and very nearly about to jump on someone and shred their skin off.

 

Just as he was about to give in to his urges, a collar was roughly shoved and clipped around his head.

A growl shortly turned into a meow as he was shocked. And it hurt. A lot.

 

“See pretty kitty, you don’t co- operate, we don’t tolerate. It’s so simple. Just like you. Now MOVE” the man with the yellow teeth practically pushed him out of the van- into the cold air of November.

“Say hello to your new home.” He said menacingly.

Zayn’s whole life was about to take one massive 360.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Styles" a deep gravely voice said into his phone.

Deep breathing could be heard on the other line.

 

"Speak them imbecile" He said, grip tightening over his ballpoint pen.

 

"Sir...The hybrid escaped" He started. "He also bit me and-" Cutting the line, Harry stood up.

 

"Gotta do everything our freaking selves" Harry muttered making his was to the rec room joined to his other 4 co-workers' offices.

 

"Guys lets go. We've got a hybrid on the loose"

 

××LATER ON××

Zayn had absolutely ZERO idea what was going on around him.

 

After running for who knows he how long, he crashed into a broad chest.

 

Looking up in fear, he saw a tall (VERY tall) man with brown curls and piercing green orbs.

 

Both seemed to be startled by each others beauty.

 

Smirking, the Tall one brought him in for a kiss that could hardly be called rough, but not exactly gentle.

 

"Let's go home princess" his voice ecoed through his brain.

 

Nodding Zayn followed.


End file.
